I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim
by Aonore
Summary: " Tu ouvres la porte, peste en silence contre la pluie qui ne s'arrête pas et t'empêche de brûler une ou deux cigarettes. [...] En quittant cette maison, tu prends un nouveau départ, commences une nouvelle vie. Tu as fait des erreurs, les a corrigées, et maintenant tu effaces une grande page afin d'en réécrire une nouvelle, une meilleure. L'histoire de Raven. " [OS]


**Disclaimer:** South Park et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit dessus.

 _ **Voici un court OS que j'avais écrit il y a un bout de temps et dont j'avais commencé à oublier l'existence, avant de retomber par hasard dessus. Je me souviens n'avoir jamais eu l'intention de l'afficher où que ce soit, mais en le relisant je me suis dit qu'il était pas si moche tout compte fait, alors j'ai décidé de le poster ici histoire de montrer aux curieux (inexistants) que oui, je suis toujours en vie.**_  
 _ **Les gothiques et Raven sont des personnages que j'apprécie beaucoup, pour ne pas dire qu'ils sont mes préférés dans la série. C'était obligé que j'écrive quelque chose sur eux un jour, et comme c'est bientôt Noël et que tout le monde est heureux (du moins en général) je me suis dit que c'était le temps parfait pour poster un truc sombre/dépressif. Lol.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez apprécié cette histoire.**_

* * *

La pluie s'écoule sur les vitres, tambourine contre le toit, crée une mélodie lugubre te faisant frissonner. À moins que les frissons soient dus à la température, qui a irrémédiablement baissée après que le chauffage soit tombé en panne. Pas qu'il fasse vraiment très froid, après tout ce n'est que le mois de septembre - mais à South Park, le fait reste le même, puisque c'est l'hiver au moins 10 mois sur 12.  
Si on te demandait ton avis, tu pourrais en parler longtemps, de cette ville. Après toutes les choses que tu y as vécues, les bons moments comme les mauvais, en passant par toutes les catastrophes qui lui sont arrivées - au final, il te semble qu'il ne reste plus que des points négatifs à dire, puisque les positifs ne sont qu'un ramassis de mensonges depuis le départ. Du moins, de ton point de vue.

Une paupière close, l'autre ouverte, tu te rapproches un peu plus du reflet dans le miroir, étalant le maquillage noir autour de tes yeux. Une musique métal en fond, tu n'entends pas les coups frappés contre la porte, ni la voix de ta détestable soeur qui te dit de te dépêcher, sans oublier de te traiter de fille, puisque ça fait des heures que tu es enfermé là-dedans. Tu entends son rire par contre, tu pourrais le reconnaître entre mille - c'est l'un des principaux rire que tu as toujours craint et méprisé, celui qui te suit même dans tes cauchemars depuis ta plus tendre enfance, celui que tu as le malheur d'entendre chaque fois qu'elle se défoule sur toi. Les années ont beau t'avoir rendu plus grand, plus fort et plus musclé, tu n'as jamais su te défendre convenablement contre Shelley. Manque de confiance en toi, d'assurance dans tes mots, de conviction dans tes gestes. C'est sûrement ça, ton plus grand défaut ; tes beaux discours, tu ne sais les faire que lorsque tes amis sont là pour te soutenir. Seul, tu deviens renfermé, incapable d'entreprendre quoique ce soit.

Penser à Kyle et Kenny - tes meilleurs amis, non, plutôt tes frères - ne fait que renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante qu'est devenu ton coeur. Tu aimerais les oublier, les effacer de ta vie rien qu'en gommant une ligne sur un bout de papier. Tu aimerais pouvoir passer à autre chose, cesser de vivre avec cette impression que seul eux peuvent définir qui tu es réellement. Tu aimerais pouvoir te convaincre que tu n'as plus besoin de leurs conseils à deux balles, de leur fausse amitié. Tu aimerais croire qu'ils ne t'ont apporté que du malheur, de la tristesse, de la souffrance durant toutes ces années. Après tout, c'est eux qui t'ont le plus souvent mené par le bout du nez. Et pourtant, tu ne cesses de repenser à tous ces moments - cet été à trois, au bord de la plage, où vous avez habilement retourné un des plans de Cartman contre lui - tous ces instants - les weekends chez Kyle, impliquant toujours la playstation, des chips et une nuit blanche - toutes ces fois où tu avais l'impression que plus rien au monde ne comptait à part votre bonheur. Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu étais sûrement le seul à chercher le tien.

Les cicatrices sur ton bras semblent te brûler tandis que tu finalise ton maquillage. Tu tentes de rediriger tes pensées vers quelque chose de plus neutre, quelque chose qui ne te donnera pas envie de pleurer - ce serait bête de devoir tout refaire, et puis, les gothiques ne pleurent pas. Aucun regret, si ce n'est celui de ne pas pouvoir convaincre la planète entière que la vie ne vaut rien de plus qu'un ramassis de souffrance et de peine qui vous déchiquète le coeur et l'âme en mille morceaux. Tu regrettes soudain de ne pas avoir une feuille et un crayon sous la main, car tu penses que ce pourrait faire un bon début de poème dépressif à partager lors de votre prochaine rencontre. Tant pis, tu n'es pas vraiment d'humeur à faire des rimes de toute manière.  
Malgré tes efforts pour l'oublier, le visage de Kyle ne cesse de revenir envahir ton esprit. Tu as l'impression de revivre inlassablement la même scène, celle où il te dévisage avec inquiétude - non, avec pitié. Au fil de la conversation, ses yeux reflètent son étonnement, et enfin son dégoût ainsi que son mépris sans nom. Sans oublier les mots qu'il t'a craché au visage, avec ce ton plein de colère et de déception.

 _« Très bien, je comprends. Ne reviens plus me voir. N'essaie plus de me contacter. C'est fini, Stan, j'en peux plus de toi. J'en peux plus de faire semblant de te supporter alors que - merde. Oublie ça. J'espère juste qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais. Adieu, amuse-toi bien avec tes nouveaux super potes. »_

Ta main se fige un moment dans l'air, ton regard se fait plus nostalgique. Souvent, tu regrettes ton amitié perdue avec Kyle. Vous traîniez ensemble depuis tellement longtemps, il était presque une partie de toi, et toi une partie de lui. Vous ne pouviez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, littéralement. Penser que tout ça, depuis le tout début, n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges, ça te donne envie de gerber. Tu fronces les sourcils, serres les dents, et secoue la tête comme pour te débarrasser du parasite infestant tes souvenirs. Puis tu te retourne et monte un peu plus le volume de la radio, en espérant presque couvrir le son de tes pensées par le même fait.

Ça fonctionne, tout du moins, pendant un certain temps. Il te suffit d'un instant où tu baisses ta concentration pour que tes horribles souvenirs reviennent à la charge. Cette fois, tu penses à Wendy. Celle sur laquelle tu as un énorme faible depuis le primaire, la même avec qui tu es incapable de tenir une vraie relation stable qui dure plus de deux mois. Entre elle et Kyle, tu aurais du mal à dire lequel des deux t'as le plus fait souffrir. Wendy a toujours été une fille superbe, intelligente, sympathique, ouverte d'esprit, et surtout très empathique. Seulement voilà, elle est aussi très, très facilement vexable, sans oublier qu'elle avait tendance à placer presque toute sa vie - études, amis, famille - avant toi. Tu as été compréhensif pour ça, longtemps, peut-être trop longtemps même. Elle était toujours trop occupée pour te voir, et lorsqu'elle ne l'était plus, elle était souvent fatiguée et donc pas d'humeur à sortir. En gros, votre vie amoureuse était pratiquement inexistante, au point qu'il n'y avait presque pas de différence entre les ruptures et les remises en couples, si ce n'est les surnoms affectueux et les quelques -très rares- baisers chastement donnés entre deux cours.

Tu aurais pu passer outre tout ça s'il n'y avait pas eu un problème plus important, qui était l'atténuement de tes sentiments pour elle. Au début, après t'en être rendu compte, tu as voulu continuer de faire semblant pour éviter de la blesser ; puis ça t'as semblé stupide de lui mentir ainsi après tout ce que vous aviez vécu ensemble, alors tu as pris ton courage à deux mains et est allé lui en parler. Étonnamment, contrairement aux autres fois, vous ne vous êtes pas engueulés ce jour-là; mais ça a également été la toute dernière rupture entre vous.

Ton téléphone se met soudain à vibrer, te faisant sursauter et sortir de tes pensées en même temps. Par réflexe, tu décroche et approche l'appareil de ton oreille sans même penser à regarder le numéro.

\- Allô ?  
\- Stan ? fait la voix de Kenny, et tu te sens soudain mal, parce qu'il a l'air un peu en colère. Tu peux me dire ce que t'as _encore_ fait à Kyle pour le mettre dans cet état, espèce d'enfoiré ?

Bon, apparemment il est très en colère. Et peut-être un peu bourré aussi, sinon il ne t'aurait pas appelé, mais serait venu directement chez toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, dans tous les cas tu vas me détester, réponds-tu d'un ton passablement énervé, en te tournant dos au miroir.  
\- Tu parles comme Tucker maintenant. Ça te plaît d'être doublement un connard ?

Les mots qu'il te crache haineusement à travers le combiné sont comme une lame de rasoir, sauf que cette fois la douleur n'est pas réparatrice, ni bien accueillie. La plaie est encore à vif et tu es loin d'être d'humeur à te lancer dans une autre dispute avec l'une des seules personnes encore capable de te blesser verbalement.

\- Et toi, ça te plaît d'être un traître, un menteur, un profiteur, un sale lâche ? répliques-tu quand même, pour la bonne cause, avant d'enchaîner rapidement afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de répondre. Dans tous les cas, j'ai pas envie de te parler, alors laisse-moi tranquille. Au revoir Kenny.  
\- C'est toi le lâche, Marsh ! as-tu le temps d'entendre avant de raccrocher.

Un puissant et bruyant soupir s'échappe de tes lèvres tandis que tu te pinces l'arrête du nez, comme pour tenter de te calmer. Tu y parviens après quelques inspirations, et rouvre les yeux lorsque ton portable vibre à nouveau. Tu t'apprêtes à l'éteindre d'un geste rageur, croyant que Kenny est d'humeur à te harceler, puis tu te figes en plein geste en reconnaissant le numéro. Alors tu souris, ta bonne humeur presque retrouvée, et remet ton cellulaire dans ta poche sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir le message, ni d'y répondre. Tu sais que c'est une invitation de Pete pour aller au Tweak Bros, puisque c'est le seul café potable et pas trop chiant depuis la fermeture du dernier Starbuck. Tu sais aussi que Tucker y sera certainement, mais tu t'en fous, parce que c'est une sale enflure et que lui, au moins, tu es habitué de le détester.

Tu jettes un dernier regard à ton reflet, pour t'assurer que ton maquillage n'a pas trop foiré, puis tu enfile ton bonnet gris et sors de la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière. Tu ne fermes même pas la radio, qui hurle toujours une quelconque musique rock, juste histoire de bien faire rager ta soeur qui devra l'éteindre à ta place. Tu descends les marches quatre à quatre, ignore ta mère qui te dit de faire attention dehors et de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Tu l'adorais, ta mère. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, vous passiez des soirées complètes à parler de tout et de rien, parfois en jouant à un quelconque jeu de société. Mais ça aussi, c'est du passé. Maintenant, tu t'assures de ne plus compter sur personne, afin de ne pas te faire trahir encore une fois. Il n'y a qu'avec les gothiques que tu n'arrives pas à couper les ponts, parce qu'ils te comprennent, qu'ils sont un peu comme toi, et qu'ils t'acceptent encore après toutes ces années. Alors tu continue de traîner avec eux, quelquefois, lorsque tu as envie d'un peu de compagnie. Mais tu ne t'attaches pas, non. Plus jamais ça.

Tu ouvres la porte, peste en silence contre la pluie qui ne s'arrête pas et t'empêche de brûler une ou deux cigarettes. Tant pis, tu feras abstinence cette fois-ci. Les mains dans les poches, le regard froid et blessé, la tête haute, tu te diriges vers le café en silence, laissant derrière toi ta vieille maison si familière, elle aussi pleine de souvenirs. Celle de ton ancienne vie, lorsque tu étais encore Stanley Marsh, la star de foot, l'adolescent trop sensible, l'ami attentionné, le copain imparfait, le fils souriant.

En quittant cette maison, tu prends un nouveau départ, commences une nouvelle vie. Tu as fait des erreurs, les a corrigées, et maintenant tu effaces une grande page afin d'en réécrire une nouvelle, une meilleure.

L'histoire de Raven.

* * *

 _ **Si ça intéresse qui que ce soit, le titre est inspiré de la chanson**_ **Can You Feel My Heart** _**de**_ **Bring Me The Horizon** _ **, dont les paroles reflètent assez bien, selon moi, l'état mental de Stan dans cet OS.**_


End file.
